


All Your Edges

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warm body that was pressed against his back had him wanting to ignore the incessant ringing and slip back into the blissful sleep he'd been enjoying, but she was on call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Edges

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SVU fic ever. Please be gentle.

Rafael wrinkled his nose as the ringing of the phone disturbed his slumber. He touched the hand that was pressed to his chest. The warm body that was pressed against his back had him wanting to ignore the incessant ringing and slip back into the blissful sleep he'd been enjoying, but she was on call. "Liv," he murmured. "Phone..."

She lifted her head, eyes barely open as she reached for her cellphone. She hit the answer button and put it to her ear. "Benson."

The noise on the other end of the phone caused her to take pause. She pulled the phone away from her ear, glancing at the caller i.d. Nick. She put it back to her ear just as she heard the southern lilt of Amanda's voice.

"Nick, baby... Get some sleep. You'll be no good to anyone if you can't stand up." Amanda's voice was muffled like she was hearing it through some kind of material.

"Hello?" She tried once more then rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.

"Wrong number?" Rafael asked; sleep still very much clinging to his voice. He didn't bother opening his eyes as she settled against his back instead of getting up.

"Think Nick ass dialed me," she grumbled. Her lips feathered against his shoulder, adding a slight nibble as she let out a content sigh.

"And just what are you doing now, Sergeant? Seducing me?" His arm moved so he could hold her even from his current position of facing away from her.

"Well, I am awake now thanks to Amaro." Her tongue had joined in with the teasing.

"I'm not," he pointed out.

"I can arrange it so that you are," she spoke softly as her hand slipped under his arm and down his bare side to slip beneath the blanket that rested at his hip. She let out a soft whimper as her fingers came in contact with the object of her desire. "Seems only half of you didn't get the memo."

He smirked as her fingers encircled him, holding him with a firm grip. His lips parted as a moan of absolute pleasure left his throat. "Have it on good authority that you're more than capable of fixing that."

His body shifted, pushing her back from him slightly so he could turn over to lie on his back. He moved his hand from her hip to her hair, tangling his fingers in her messy tresses. He kissed her mouth, parting his own lips so that his tongue teased along her bottom lip.

She moaned as their kisses went from chaste to deeper. Her eyes were slightly open as he managed to pull her so she was sitting astride his hips. She could feel him harden as her body trapped him between the silky material of her panties and his toned abdomen. Her nails raked down his chest, catching his nipples on the descent.

"Liv," he half growled, half moaned. He pushed himself up onto one elbow and took her by the shirt sleeve right above her elbow. He pulled her to meet him halfway and kissed her desperately.

The soft material of his dress shirt she wore rubbed against his chest, keeping them from being skin to skin even though it was only held together by two of the buttons. She searched blindly for any part of him to latch onto and finally found his hand.

His free hand found the first of the two buttons and popped it free. The other followed quickly. His mouth parted as his fingertips made contact with her skin. They ghosted quietly over burn marks, scars from another life, until he found her nipple, peaked and aching for his touch. "Kiss me," he panted.

Her mouth fell onto his, kissing him just as he had demanded. Her tongue slid into his mouth to tangle with his. She loved how he gave her the control. Her teeth latched onto his bottom lip, tugging slightly for merely a second before she was sucking at it once again. Her fingers threaded through his, pushing his arm above his head as the other rested gently on his shoulder.

The contrasts of both movements were what drove him crazy. He had never had a lover quite like her, and he never hoped to have any other but her. His free hand came up to rest against her cheek. His thumb stroked along her skin.

She rolled her hips slightly, teasing him with the silken material against his sensitive flesh. "Want you," she breathed in between kisses. "Need you now, Rafi..."

He pushed himself up on his elbow once more as his mouth moved along her jaw and throat. Kisses and nibbles all the way to her ear. "Lay down, Olivia..."

She did exactly as he requested, leaving the shirt as it had fallen. Her body quivered with anticipation.

He licked his top lip as he reached for the waistband of her panties. He slowly slid them over her hips and down her legs. His fingers trailed slowly up the inside of her thigh. "Like that?"

Her body responded to his touch, shifting toward his fingers. "Don't tease me, councilor. Give me what I want." Her voice gave away just how desperate she wanted him. Her hand came up, grabbing his upper arm as she tried to pull him where she wanted him.

He gave into her, letting her pull him so that he was between her legs, but he had yet to settle so he wasn't touching her. He loomed over her, smirking as he watched her eyes. He loved the look he saw there. It read of absolute ache and want and love all wrapped up in one.

She pushed herself up on both elbows, kissing his mouth softly. "Don't do this," she pleaded. She rubbed her nose along his then kissed him again. "Don't tease."

He kissed as he settled between her legs. He felt her fingers around his erection as she guided him into her. He thrust gently, pushing deep inside her. He tangled his fingers with hers, pushing both hands into the pillow on either side of her head. "Liv," he breathed between kisses.

Their hips slowly rocked against one another, taking it slow and steady. Everything else melted away, fading into oblivion as the tempo increased.

Her fingers tightened in his, knuckles going white as she pushed herself up slightly to deepen their kisses. Her legs moved around his hips as her heels dug into his backside. "Yes," she whimpered.

Her climax washed over her, making her gasp as her head rolled to the side. She felt his fingers relax as he released her hands. His hands moved down her body until they were under her, holding her to him.

His climax followed shortly after hers, hips rolling until he was spent. He let out a soft moan as he peppered kisses along her jaw to her ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Her hands moved up his back, keeping him close to her. She kissed his ear before she shifted slightly, smirking against his soft cheek.

He shifted, slipping from inside her, and laid down next to her. He curled himself around her, holding her hip gently. His eyes closed just seconds before they heard a soft cry over the monitor on the nightstand. Feeling her shift, he shook his head. "Let me." He kissed her mouth tenderly.

She watched as he slid out of the bed, grabbing his pajama pants and pulling them on. She reached for his hand, stilling his movements. "Thanks."

He bent down, pressing his mouth to hers once again. "He's my son, too." He righted himself and left the room.

\- -

Rafael moved quietly into the room in case Noah had self-soothed and found a way to go back to sleep. He found the boy peaking up at him though. As he drew closer, Noah’s little hands and arms had come up asking to be picked up. He couldn’t resist as he picked him up and cradled him close to his bare chest. He moved to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down to rock him and help him to go back to sleep.

His cheek pressed against the top of his son’s head as he himself closed his eyes and started to hum softly into the semi-darkness of the room. He truly felt like he was at home with the two of them. He could feel her presence as his eyes opened and moved to the door.

Olivia leaned against the door frame watching the two with such admiration and love that she was almost certain that she had tears in her eyes. She hadn’t always wanted a family, but now that she had one, she couldn’t imagine herself ever wanting anything more than what she had with them both.

She was finally, for want of a better word, home. Or rather home was where ever the two of them happened to be. She wasn’t picky.


End file.
